Christmas
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Es noche buena e Ichigo busca el regalo ideal para Orihime. Orihime esta emocionada porque saldra con Ichigo a ver los fuegos artificiales.


****Entrego este fic navideño tarde ya que me encontraba donde mi padre y alla no habia internet. Continuo desaparecida ya que me encuentro leyendo el segundo libro de una nueva saga (tu ya lo conoces arwen xDD) que se llama "Rachel Morgan", otros le dicen "hollows" (si, es en serio, hay una cudad llamada Hollows xDDD), la auta: Kim Harrison. Me gusto mucho esta obra, aqui ni vampiros ni hadas se esconden, todos viven junto a los humanos y la protegonista es una bruja cazarecompensas llamada Rachel Morgan. Yo recomiendo mucho, pero MUUUUUCHO esta seria, no se van a arrepentir, tiene drama (un poco), bastante comedia, accion, etc, etc.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Christmas.**

A él nunca le ha interesado en dinero o la importancia de comprar el "regalo perfecto", pero más que nunca, necesitaba encontrar un regalo perfecto.

Se había recorrido toda Karakura, pero no había nada que le dijera "Es para ella" y eso en verdad estaba colmando su paciencia. ¡Debía haber una cosa en esta jodida ciudad! ¿Dios lo estaba torturando? Se revuelve el cabello, siempre era sencillo comprarle cosas a su familia, pero… ¡era ella! Se supone que le era muy sencillo comprarle cosas a sus hermanas (Karin cualquier cosa relacionada al deporte y Yuzu cocina o accesorios para el pelo), pero ¿Qué le podía gustar a una diosa personificada como Inoue Orihime? Recordaba muy bien como ayer, la chica fue atacada por miles de pretendientes (incluso mujeres) deseándole feliz cumpleaños y suplicarles que aceptaran sus obsequios, Inoue estaba tan sorprendida, confundida e incapaz de negarse a todas esas tristes expresiones que las acepto gustosa. Se cabreaba con sólo pensar en eso, todos esos idiotas, ñoños, pervertidos y… y… mejores partidos que él, dándoles regalos que de seguro eran carísimos… ¿Y él? Su estúpido amigo que le dará un no sé qué, que de seguro será una baratija.

¿Por qué se molestaba en buscarle un regalo? Ni los diamantes están a su nivel.

-Mierda, no sirvo para esto. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en cómo se había metido en esto.

Si el regalo perfecto existe… ¡Por favor, que caiga en sus manos ahora mismo!

-¡Kya! – Tras un grito femenino, termino en el suelo con algo encima.

Debió de haberse quedado callado.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos no dejaban de ver como el segundero avanzaba.<p>

Con un grito de frustración, Inoue Orihime ocultó su rostro en los brazos, rodeada de regalos abiertos que tenían su mesa llena y también había presentes esparcidos por el suelo. No había tenido corazón para rechazar casi el 80% de la escuela, pensar en lo mucho que les costó hacerlo (si era manual) o gastar todos sus ahorros por algo carísimo (y hablaba en serio, había perfumes y ropas de marca, joyas… ¿y eso era un rolex?). ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo eso? ¿Venderlos o darlos en caridad? No, eso también sería ser cruel a sus esfuerzos.

Pero debía olvidar esto, lo peor es que había recibido el mejor regalo de todos: ¡Kurosaki-kun le pidió ver juntos ver los fuegos artificiales! Cada año en noche buena, la gente estaba hasta las una de la mañana como si fuese las dos de la tarde, ¿Por qué? Porque las calles se llenaban de entretenimiento y a media noche, al anunciarse el 25 de diciembre, fuegos artificiales iluminaran los cielos y cubrirá la ciudad. Ellos los iría a ver en las lejanías, donde hay un mirador que te permite ver toda la ciudad, era un lugar difícil de encontrar, como un escondite secreto que pillaron Ichigo y ella hace dos meses. ¿Cuál era lo malo de todo esto? ¡El presente! Sí, le había comprado uno, tardó dos meses en pensar y recorrer toda la ciudad para buscar el mejor regalo para él. Y a pesar de haberlo comprado, se estaba preguntando si era el adecuado. ¿Si no le gustaba? Sería muy vergonzoso.

Volvió a frustrarse, ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

-¿Qué pasa si no le gusta a tal punto de no querer decirme de por qué me invitó? – Se dijo llevando las manos a las mejillas. Ichigo la invitó con esa excusa, de querer pasar un rato agradable con ella antes de ir al infierno navideño de su familia en casa y decirle algo importante que la dejó muy intrigada… ¿Qué sería? – Tal vez quiere contarme que los duendecillos azules han invadido su habitación y quiere pedirme consejos para deshacerse de ellos… ¡Oh no, eso sería gravísimo!

Al ver que se acercaba la hora en que él vendría por ella, decidió vestirse al fin (se había duchado, pero permanecía en una bata). Ignoro los presentes y decidió ponerse ropa suya: falda de color marrón hasta las rodillas con flecos al final, medías blancas debajo (por el frío), botas cortas, planas y marrón, una blusa de color azul claro y encima un abrigo blanco, que combinaba con su bolso del mismo color. Se veía en el espejo para que todo esté en orden y se oye los golpes a la puerta. Emocionada al reconocer el reiatsu de Ichigo, salió corriendo a tal velocidad como si te hubiesen picado el trasero. Abre la puerta y su sonrisa aumenta al verlo frente a ella, muy apuesto con su chaqueta de jeans, camisa de polo color blanca, con finas líneas verdes, pantalones verdes y zapatillas negras.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun. – Saludo alegre como de costumbre.

-Hola Inoue… ¿Estás lista?

-Claro, déjame ir por mi bolso. – Dijo mientras señalaba el interior de su hogar.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al mirador con diez minutos de sobra.<p>

Apoyándose en el respaldo metálico con sus manos, Orihime veía con una sonrisa la ciudad con sus luces navideñas y no navideñas, el cabello mecía suavemente su abrigo y cabello. Parecía una niña realmente emocionada, esperando con impaciencia el show de la noche. Esos gestos le fascinaban a Ichigo, se le notaba por su pequeña sonrisa y su ceño relajado, siempre estaba fruncido, pero con ella era diferente, evitaba mostrarle su "mirada matona".

-Es verdad. – Orihime dio un brinco al recordar algo muy importante. Abrió su bolso de un movimiento, oyéndose claramente el ruido del cierre.

-¿Inoue? – Dijo Ichigo confundido, observando como la chica revolvía su bolso como si no tuviese un fondo. Pensó seriamente que los interiores de los bolsos de las mujeres eran un universo desconocido como el de Mary Poppins.

-¡Aquí esta! – Muy contenta, Orihime sacó un papel de regalo navideño. El color blanco era el fondo, con cabañas, viejitos pascueros, presentes, árboles de pinos y hombres de nieve encima. Una cinta roja terminaba el adorno. – Feliz Navidad, Kurosaki-kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera. Estira su mano para ofrecerle el presente.

-Gracias. – Agradeció nuestro Shinigami al momento que aceptaba gustoso el regalo. – ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, Ichigo abrió el paquete, rebelando una bufanda color chocolate, como sus ojos. Asombrado por lo bien hecha que estaba, y por lo bonita que era, la fue estirando lentamente para saber cuánto media, calculando que estaba medio camino de los tobillos. Notó que en ambas esquinas tenía bordada en punto de cruz una fuente naranja con cinco frutillas. La fuente tenía grabada las iniciales del chico: KI.

-Esta… guau, en verdad esta genial… gracias Inoue.

-Me alegra oírlo, me tomó dos semanas hacerlo. – Sonriendo avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se encendían a rojo vivo, había llevado una mano a la nuca y agacho la mirada muy apenada de verlo.

Ichigo enrolló la bufanda en su cuello, dejando que un extremo caiga a su espalda y el otro en el pecho. Tomo el extremo delantero para ver de nuevo el bordado y sonrió al imaginársela nerviosa, bordando con extremo cuidado para que este perfecto.

-Espero que no te hayas desvelado haciéndola. – Orihime negó con la cabeza a una velocidad que podría superar la velocidad de la luz. Estaba claro que si había pasado varias madrugadas desvelada, pero no iba a decírselo por vergüenza. – También tengo algo para ti.

Buscando en su bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta, reveló una cajita pequeña de color rosada, con sólo una diminuta flor falsa como adorno. Se lo ofreció con las mejillas rojas, prueba de lo nervioso que estaba. Orihime lo acepto gustosa y con una sonrisa radiante, debía confesar que era el único presente que deseaba recibir. Tener en sus manos un presente de Kurosaki Ichigo la hacía sentir muy… pero muy especial. Al abrirlo, se encontró con dos simples y suaves (como la seda) cintas para el pelo, completamente blancos. Tomo una suavemente, sintiendo la dulce textura de la tela, lo fue alzando para tenerlo frente a sus ojos, lo miraba como un valioso y raro tesoro de millones y millones de dinero.

Ichigo se había debatido todo el día por el regalo ideal, y cuando encontró esos lazos en una simple y pequeña tienda de artesanía y accesorios para mujeres, pensó en ella, imaginando que se vería preciosa con esos lazos blancos que transmitían pureza, como ella.

-Lamento que sea algo bobo… comparado a esos otros súper regalos que recibiste…

-¡No! – Gritó Orihime alarmada al verlo así, sobresaltando al chico. – Esta… esta perfecto. – Admitió sonriendo con dulzura. – Es el mejor regalo que he recibido… gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo se ruborizo hasta las orejas y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza dos veces.

Orihime no tardó en usarlos para adornar su cabello, primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho. Al finalizar, los lazos caían elegantes (como su cabello) hasta por debajo de los hombros.

-Te queda bien. – Elogió el Shinigami aun con un pequeño tinte rojo.

-Orihime sonrió complacida y apenada por el cumplido.

Luego fueron invadidos por un destello de colores. Vieron el cielo, comprobando que los fuegos artificiales habían empezado. Los ojos de Orihime brillaron de emoción, divirtiéndose con ver los colores y las diversas formas que tomaban. Ichigo no pasó por alto esto, de ahí su sonrisa, en verdad Inoue Orihime… era simplemente encantadora…. Aunque suene como un idiota cursi.

-Feliz Navidad Inoue. – Dijo, con su vista aun en ella.

Orihime alzo la vista para verlo, sonriéndole de la misma forma dulce que él a ella.

-Feliz Navidad, Kurosaki-kun.

Definitivamente, la mejor Navidad para ambos.


End file.
